There exist business practices for sale of downloadable audio files, games, and other software. The Apple® App Store as a part of iTunes® is the best example of such a system. However, as these systems grow in number of applications, both customers and authors share in frustration of identifying the “good” apps. Prices are driven toward $0, as low pricing is necessary to achieve volume, and the market has become a loss leader for larger game studios to promote their titles on other platforms where they can control pricing or for independent developers who accept recognition in place of revenue.
While the prior art includes systems for sale of software and other digital content (audio, video, e-books, and other) online, and while the free market as a means of supply and demand price setting, there are no systems that combine these in an automated fashion. Furthermore, one of the largest complaints among developers and other digital content authors on popular downloading websites is that it is difficult to generate sufficient revenue, because prices are driven toward $0 in order to attract customers. Rating systems exist, but are too subjective and sales volumes remain largely a function of price.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.